You don't need him
by Fallenbey
Summary: Sophie couldn't get over her crush on wales even though she knew her didn't love her. Heart broken she goes to the park to be alone but she realizes that she isn't alone. Can a certain mechanic help her or will she be heart broken forever.


**Hey guys this is a one shot about madokaxsophie that someone vote for on my poll. XD So I decided to give it a shot hope you enjoy**

**I don't own beyblade **

Sophie's pov

"What do you think about me Brad I need to know?" "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life babe. I love you with my whole heart." "Do you really mean that?" "Of course I do." "I don't believe y-." I watched the couple from afar and walked away disappointed.

_I was hoping that seeing a couple confess to each other would help me, but it didn't help at all. In fact it seemed like it made my problem even worse. Wales do you love me like that boy loves that girl? Do you even love me at all? No you don't love me your out with your girlfriend what was her name Cynthia? Whatever she is not important to me but you are. Why can't I move on?_

_You don't love me you won't love me, yet I can't stop loving you. Sometimes I wish you were out of my life, but I wouldn't want you out of my life. I can't live without you, but you can live without me. I wish you would care for me as much as I care about you._ I walked endlessly through the park until I found myself towards the middle of the park with no one there. I felt water hit my arm and I looked up into the sky, and then it started to rain. Great _just my luck it would rain when I didn't even bring an umbrella_.

I walked over to a bench and sat there in silence. _Why can't I just forget about him I know he won't love me but I don't want to let him go. He has been with me for a long time now if he liked me he would have told me by now. He hasn't showed me that he loves me instead he is going away from me. I would love for him to be mine but I would want him to want me back. The thing that hurts me the most is that he knows I love him but he won't even tell me that he is not interested in me. I don't understand why he won't tell me the truth I'm his friend I should at least know how he feels. _

_Yet he won't tell me anything he is just making me suffer more. Maybe I would move on if he told me the truth, but I know it would take awhile for my heart to heal now._ "Why can't I get him out of my head!" I cried. For a second it seemed like everything went quiet, but I knew it was just my imagination. I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I let my tears out. "You're going to get a cold out here." I heard someone say. My eyes widened and I turned around to face, Madoka.

"What are you doing out here alone?" she asked. I turned my gaze to my hands and let my face fall into them. I heard her sigh and she sat next to me waiting for an answer. "It's Wales isn't it?" I looked up at her shocked and said "How did you know that?" She sighed and said "I heard you talking about him a little earlier." "Did you really hear me?" I asked.

She nodded and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked but I didn't do anything. Not long after she said "You don't have to cry over him he doesn't deserve you." I looked at him shocked and she continued "You're a beautiful young lady that shouldn't cry over a boy. They aren't worth it besides I'm positive that there is someone out there that loves you just for the way you are." She smiled at me and kissed me on my forehead. I couldn't help but blush and look at her eyes and I finally realized how cute she was.

_Wait a minute why didn't I realize this before? She loves me and I didn't even notice it. Come to think about it I have always thought she was pretty._ I notice her getting up but I immediately pull her into a quick kiss. I felt all warm inside but I broke the kiss and said "Madoka thank you for letting me realize who I truly love." She looked at me shocked but then she smiled. "You're welcome Sophie now let's go home. " She put her hand out for me and I grabbed it. We both got up and walked to her place smiling without letting our hands separate not even for a second.

There you have it. It took awhile but I finally finished. If you want another one-shot from these to just Pm me and I'll do another. Hoped you liked it bye.


End file.
